onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Den Den Mushi
, are snails that are usually seen with phones or fax machines attached to their shells. About They have the ability to communicate with each other through radio (thought) waves. The people of the One Piece world take advantage of this ability by attaching buttons and receivers to them. Den Den Mushi thus take the place of telephones and other similar machines in the world of One Piece. They are classified as type "B" creatures being "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Den Den Mushi. When a person speaks through a Den Den Mushi, the Den Den Mushi will mouth the person's speech and display the person's emotions. For example, when someone screams, the snail will scream as well. Den Den Mushi are usually active when someone answers the phone, but once they are hung up, they go to sleep. Despite acting like machines, they are actually animals. Since being raised by humans gives them access to plenty of food, Den Den Mushi don't mind being used and tamed.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 19 - Fan Question: Are the "Den Den Mushi" animals, or machines? However, they don't work in extreme cold.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 536 and Episode 437, Coldness info on Den Den Mushi. Types of Den Den Mushi The Den Den Mushi can come out in many many styles based on where they are and who owns them. For example, marine Den Den Mushi have the marine symbol painted on their face or on their shell. Despite their varied appearances, there are, however, general specific groups for each and every Den Den Mushi. Regular Den Den Mushi The most common type of Den Den Mushi commonly seen. They are too big to carry around, but their signal range is much further than that of a baby. They can also serve as fax machines if the right accessory is attached. They are capable of making long distance calls, and many are large enough to make a worldwide signal.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 94 and Episode 43, The Den Den Mushi is introduced in the series. Baby Den Den Mushi A is a fairly small and portable Den Den Mushi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 173 and Episode 108, A Baby Den Den Mushi is used by Sanji. It's good for keeping in contact with fellow comrades in the same area, but incapable of international calls. They can also be used as speakers, in which to broadcast the user's voice throughout the area.One Piece Manga - Chapter 550, Sengoku using a Baby Den Den Mushi to announce Ace's heritage. Black Den Den Mushi A , Black Transponder Snail in the English versions, is a type of Den Den Mushi used commonly by the Marines, as listening devices or "wiretaps", to intercept calls between pirates or other miscreants.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 94 and Episode 43, The Marines overhear a conversation picked up by a Black Den Den Mushi. They are actually a different type of species compared to other types of Den Den Mushi. They do not grow as they age and remain a small portable size for the rest of their lives. They enjoy eavesdropping, and dislike communicating with others. Golden Den Den Mushi The , Golden Transponder Snail in the Viz Manga, is a special kind of Den Den Mushi which only held by the Marine Admirals. Used to summon the Buster Call attack. The Den Den Mushi is immobile and its entire body appears to be made out of gold.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 386 and Episode 272, A Golden Den Den Mushi is shown. It is a very rare type of Den Den Mushi. After the button on its back is pressed, it sends a message straight to the Silver Den Den Mushi, telling the Marines to start the Buster Call. So far in the series, it has only been shown to be used twice: once by Spandine on the Island of Ohara, and again, 20 years later, by Spandam with licence from Admiral Aokiji. Spandine's use of it was intentional, although Spandam's was not; he used the Golden Den Den Mushi by accident because he thought it was a Baby Den Den Mushi. Silver Den Den Mushi The is a special type of Den Den Mushi, used as an alarm to alert the Marines through the Golden Den Den Mushi's Buster Call request. It is depicted as a silver snail that is bearded and old-looking. It has a shell that appears to be made of solid silver. The snail is generally calm when nothing happens. However, when it receives a Buster Call signal from a Golden Den Den Mushi, it gives off a loud vibrating sound that alerts any and every Marine nearby.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 409 and Episode 294, The Silver Den Den Mushi is shown. Surveillance Den Den Mushi The is a type of Den Den Mushi that acts as a video camera. They come in two sizes. The small Surveillance Den Den Mushi are mounted in specific locations around a building with an alarm connected to the shell. They are all connected to a larger Surveillance Den Den Mushi that is able to pick up the signals. These large ones are connected to a machine which produces video feeds to a set of monitors.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 526 and Episodes 423-423, Surveillance Den Den Mushi are used by Impel Down to monitor the prison walls. Visual Den Den Mushi ]] The is similar to the Surveillance Den Den Mushi, and it broadcasts what the Den Den Mushi sees to a bigger video screen. The smaller Den Den Mushi (which seems to be larger than the Surveillance variation) are used as the cameras, while the larger ones are linked to the screens to receive the signals. These visual versions seem to be able to broadcast their frequencies between two relatively close islands.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 562, A Visual Den Den Mushi is seen used by the escapees of Impel Down. White Den Den Mushi The can be attached to other Den Den Mushi and send out psychic waves that prevent interception; in a way, they are an opposite to the Black Den Den Mushi. They are rare and one was first seen used by Monkey D. Dragon to communicate with Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga - Chapter 593, A rare White Den Den Mushi is shown for the first time. Translation and Dub Issues The name comes from the Japanese word "Dendenmushi (でんでんむし)" which means snail. Oda just uses different Kanji with the same pronunciation to create an entire new name. 電/でん/den means electric, 伝/でん/den refers to communication, and 虫/むし/mushi as snails are generally considered bugs in Japan. The Japanese word for phone "電話/でんわ/denwa" also begins with the kanji 電. They are called Transponder Snails, Telesnails, and Snail-o-Phones in the English versions. In the 4Kids dub, the voices of the Den Den Mushi did not match the person speaking into them. Trivia * In one of Oda's SBS questions, a fan asked Oda to apologize to a Den Den Mushi whose receiver was destroyed by Sanji. Oda responded to the fan's question by explaining that Den Den Mushi are actually born naturally without the receivers and buttons commonly seen on them. The people of the One Piece world attach these devices to the snails in order to use the snails' ability to communicate with one another. Breaking these devices attached in truth doesn't harm the animal at all.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 41 - Fan Question: In Chapter 367, Sanji-kun destroys the Den Den Mushi. That's so mean!!! The Den Den Mushi didn't do anything wrong! Even a Den Den Mushi would cry if that happened to it! It cries when it hurts! It cries because its heart hurts even more than its body! So let's apologize to it, shall we? * Regular Den Den Mushi appear in both One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and Unlimited Cruise as catchable bugs, used for creating items. * Skypiea is the only location seen where they seem completely absent or unavailable to be used. However, another species of shelled creature apparently lives there instead that aids in mimicking the modern real life world. Though this particular creature is never actually seen in the storyline, their shells (or "Dials") were in constant use by the natives. References External Links * Snail - Wikipedia article on snails in general * Telephone - Wikipedia article on the telephone * Pasilalinic-sympathetic compass - Wikipedia article on a concept similar to Den Den Mushi Site Navigation Category:Animal Category:Technology